


The Taming of the Yun Tal

by MoonlightxRain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Leo is a mistress, Qiyana is a horny brat, its not a ship but Leo does give her the business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain
Summary: Mistress Leo receives a client one evening that requires her particular brand of domination.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Taming of the Yun Tal

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned ot write this on the fly and I did. I haven't written smut in a long time but I hope y'all enjoy this while I work on more Ahri/Irelia shenanigans. It was a nice break to write porn without plot.

“Mistress Leo, your 11 o’clock is here.” Janna’s smooth voice came over the intercom. It was a rainy night in downtown Valoran City, but inside the aptly named Eye of the Storm, a dungeon run by Janna and staffed by a few men and women who were all experiences masters of their craft, it was warm and cozy. Leona Solari, who went by ‘Mistress Leo’ when on the job, had just finished prepping herself and the room for her client. The orange room was warmly lit, as Leona preferred to keep her clients as comfortable as possible from the moment they walked into the room. The bed was made expertly, her bag of tools lay off to the side, and a couch with a mini-fridge next to it lay on the opposite side of the room, always full of cushions and one or two blankets. Her client tonight promised to be an interesting one, if the Sheriff’s information was accurate. Janna always had her run background checks on new customers, to ensure that her employees were always operating safely and without fear. Qiyana Yun Tal, who was a prominent figure in the music industry and whose arrogance and pride seemed entrenched in her blood, was definitely not who she was expecting to be working with tonight, but the paycheck was absurd, and Janna had deemed Leona to be the best fit for the girl. 

As Leo donned her mask, a black and orange affair that went well with the black lipstick she usually wore, she took one more look at herself in the standing mirror conveniently located next to the bedside table. A black choker with a crescent moon adorned her neck, a constant reminder of a certain someone who she kept near and dear even while working. For a top she wore a tight black strapless leather bra which barely contained her breasts, but left her very well toned abs on full display, while a pair of almost equally tight grey leather panties adorned and accentuated her well rounded ass, with garter-belts keeping a pair of black stockings on her massive thighs, and a pair of calf-high leather boots completing the look. She was ready, so now all that was left was for her client to make her way to the Eclipse Room so she could see what it was she would be working with. It was always enjoyable for Leo to figure out what each client wanted, and getting each happy patron to their peak was a thrill she would never grow tired of. As she thought this, the door clicked open, and she took a deep breath as she took in the woman who walked in.

“Welcome to the Eclipse Room, you may call me Mistress Leo, I’ll be your domme for this evening.” Leo gave the young lady a once over as she welcomed her, and though her voice and expression remained as serious as she wanted them to, an easy feat after years of practice, in her mind she was giggling. Qiyana was just so tiny! Especially compared to Leona’s Impressive 6 and a half feet, the 5 foot tall woman was absolutely adorable to Leona. She was wearing a simple outfit, just some black leggings and a green crop top with a drown jacket, although Leo had no doubt each of those items was worth at least a few hundred dollars. She looked momentarily taken aback at Leo’s greeting, clearly unsure of how to respond. She quickly recovered however, a haughty tone in her voice and a scowl alighting on her face as did so.

“I would certainly hope so, that’s what I’m paying for.” 

Noting the petulant tone in her voice, Leona chuckled, but nodded. “Yes, that’s quite right. Did you have anything in mind for this evening, Senora Yun Tal?” She would give her one more chance, and after that, she would most certainly get what she had paid for.

“Isn’t that supposed to be your job? What is it I’m paying you for aside from your looks?”

Leona shook her head. “Well then, I think I know exactly what we’ll be doing this evening. Please, have a seat on the bed.” Qiyana obliged, dropping herself on the ed with probably more force than was necessary. Still, this only served to reaffirm Leona’s suspicions of Qiyana. This would be a challenging one, but the reward would certainly be worth it. 

As she walked over to the bedside table, she made a great show of leaning over to look through her bag of toys and tools, making sure to push her ass out in a way that would be impossible for Qiyana to ignore, and taking a glance at the mirror, she smirked as she saw Qiyana’s reflection looking squarely at her behind. Sometimes it was just too easy. As she fished out what she needed, she rose, again taking her time, and placed first a clean towel on the tabletop, then the toys she would be using on it. As she turned to face Qiyana, she caught a quick flash of disappointment on the young woman’s face. She stood there, her face unreadable to the smaller woman, and just watched her. Qiyana first looked expectant, then confused, then annoyed. Still, Leo simply watched her, and the young woman’s expression changed once more from annoyed to anxious. The young woman began to fidget slightly and finally, after about 5 minutes, she broke. “Well? Are you going to do anything but stand there and look at me?”

“Mistress.” Leona replied curtly.

“What?”

“You will address me,” Leona leaned down and cupped Qiyana’s chin in one hand, looking her directly in the eyes as she continued, “as Mistress. Is that clear?” Qiyana gulped as Leona stared her down, but the larger woman’s gaze and tone left no room for argument. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Qiyana replied softly, but that wasn’t enough for Leona. “You can speak louder than that. Again.”

“Yes Mistress!” Qiyana averted her eyes, but she spoke loud and clear, and Leo supposed that it was a start.  
“There’s a good girl.” Leo released the young woman’s face and grabbed the first tool she would be using that night. A long black ribbon, made of material that would hold a knot but also not chafe the skin. Perfect for restraint.   
“Take off your shirt and jacket and give me your hands little one,”Her voice grew gentle as she continued, “This won’t hurt, I promise.” She smiled down at Qiyana, who huffed and went a bit red at the cheeks, but did as she was told with a meek “Yes, Mistress.”   
“Good girl.”

Once Qiyana had dispensed with her tops, Leona noted that as she’d figured, the young woman hadn’t been wearing a bra. Not that she really needed to; her tits were perfect for her stature. A perky pair, with barbell piercings in gold to highlight the dark nipples they were worn on. Still, she had wrists to tie up, and she would soon be putting those perky little puppies to the test. After she’d tied the young woman’s hands behind her back, making sure to have to lean over her and shove her own chest into her face, she once again looked down at the young woman. After another minute of just looking at her, during which time Qiyana skipped her previous emotional confusion and went straight into anxious with a side of excited, if her nipples perking up were anything to go by. 

“What is it now… ,” Leona quirked and eyebrow and watched as Qiyana caught herself before finishing her sentence. “Mistress.” Leo smirked. She was learning, good. That deserved a reward. She reached down and gently cupped one breast, her hand easily holding the entire thing, and began to squeeze gently, eliciiting a gasp from Qiyana that made her smirk turn into a soft smile. She did love it when her little ones felt good. Moving her hands so she could pinch a nipple lightly, making sure to be careful of the piercings.   
“I’m glad you asked, little one. But first are your hands alright? Not in any pain?” Qiyana shook her head no, and Leona smiled again. “’I’m glad to hear it. Now, we’re going to just stay like this for a while, unless… you’d like to sit on Mistress’ lap?” 

Qiyana hesitated for only a second, then nodded. Leona gave her breast one last gentle caress before simply leaning over and picking the young woman up, bridal style, eliciting a surprised yelp from the now airborne Qiyana, before turning around and gently settling down on the bed. Looking down at her surprised client, Leo chuckled. Taking a glance further down, she noted that Qiyana’s legs were squirming slightly, and she suspected she knew why. Now that she was settled, she only needed one hand to hold her client steady as she used the other to hook a thumb into the waistband of the young woman’s leggings and pull them down, getting them completely off her in short order. As she’d thought, the little one in her lap also wasn’t wearing panties, and she was soaked. She’d figured this one for a sub, but she wasn’t sure how much of one until now. Still, now she knew exactly what to do with this one. 

Qiyana was panting in her lap, as the one hand she’d still had on the young woman was giving the breast that hadn’t been caressed before a massage of its own, and Leo wondered how long before she reached her breaking point. Taking the hand that she’d previously used to remove the woman’s leggings, she reached behind her own back and undid the clip holding her bra on, letting it fall off to reveal her own much larger breasts to her client. She then reached over to the toys laying on the table, the movement pushing one of her breasts directly into Qiyana’s face, and as her hand grasped the toy she was reaching for, she wasn’t surprised to suddenly feel a pair of lips attach themselves to her tit. It was, after all the reason she’d taken the bra off in the first place. Still, she removed the hand that had been massaging Qiyana’s breasts to instead caress the back of her head, gently pushing the girl into her cheats and sighing in enjoyment as Qiyana licked and suckled like a newborn. Really, a far cry from the brat who’d walked in here earlier. After taking a moment to simply enjoy the sensations on her breast, Leo looked at the toy she’d pick up. A wireless wand. Easily one of her favourite toys, as she could find a way to use it on anyone. Turning it on to its lowest setting, the faint hum caught Qiyana’s attention, and Leo felt the attention on her breast cease as she brought the wand to bear. She gave a teasing tap to one of Qiyana’s breasts with it, smirking at the hiss of pleasure it elicited from her. Dropping her voice low, she leaned into her sub’s ear and whispered.  
“Well now little one, let’s have some fun.”

As soon as Leo braced the wand lightly on Qiyana’s clit, she felt the young woman shudder, a moan being drawn out of her by force as the sudden attention to her previously neglected pussy took her by surprise, even if she knew it was coming. As Qiyana shuddered against her, struggling to contain her whimpers, Leo dialed the intensity up, not enough to make too much of a difference, but enough to elicit another involuntary moan. Qiyana’s hands strained uselessly against their binding, making Leo outright laugh, her little one unable to further her own pleasure.   
“Sorry dear, but I’m running the show. Although I’m sure if you asked Mistress nicely she’d let you cum. After all, Mistress is here to make her little one feel happy.” Only whimpers and laboured breathing greeted her after this, so she shrugged, dialing the vibration down to its initial intensity, holding it there for a few more seconds, then turning it off. The results were immediate.  
“No! Please, Mistress, I need to cum! Please!”  
And there it was. Leona had broken her down to her true self; a pleading, whimpering little who wanted Mistress to give her the release she desperately needed. The thrill of having brought yet another little to their breaking point was something Leo never grew tired of.   
“Of course my little one. You’ve been a good girl for Mistress, and she always rewards her good girls.”  
Leo turned the wand back on, rolling the intensity all the way up as she pressed it against Qiyana. The young woman howled with pleasure, shaking as the sudden and even more intense vibrations quickly brought her to a climax.  
“Good girl, good girl, cum for me. You did great, you’re such a good girl.” Leona whispered her sweet nothings into Qiyana’s ear as she trembled, her body riding out her first orgasm and quickly moving on to a second. After a minute or so had passed, she removed the vibrator, still cooing into her little’s ear as she lay panting, turning the toy off and setting it down on the towel to be cleaned later. She gingerly picked the girl up, turning her to remove the binding from her hands and then moving to place her on the blanket covered couch on the other side of the room, placing a cushion to rest her head on and covering her up with another blanket, settling in beside her to rub her back and keep assuring her that she’d done well. 

After she left, surprising Leo by actually thanking her before departing, Janna let her know that she’s left a generous tip on top of her already exorbitant initial payment, as well as letting her know she’d booked another appointment for next week. Leona laughed at this, not really expecting her to come back for more but not being surprised either. Someone like her craved the feeling of being put her in place, Leo figured, and Mistress Leo would certainly be happy to do it again.


End file.
